Nautolan
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide Nautolans are one of the sentient Species native to the planet Glee Anselm. Their language, Nautila, evolved underwater and is heavily tied to pheromones. Out of water, Nautila loses much of it's meaning. As a result, Nautolans learn another language, typically either Basic or Anselmian, the language of the Anselmi people, who are native to Glee Anselm's land masses. Even though they are aquatic, Nautolans have little difficulty living in climates that would be uncomfortable for other amphibians. They are a hardy Species, due in part to the extra cartilage that supports their skeletal structures. Given their aquatic origins, they are excellent swimmers. Nautolan Characteristics Personality: '''Nautolans are loyal and steadfast companions. They wear their moods on their proverbial sleeves, expressing both joy and despair with equal zeal. Though polite and civilized under most circumstances, Nautolans tend to reflect the moods of others around them. The tendrils on their heads sense the pheromones released by others. This can inadvertently affect a Nautolan's disposition- for better or for worse. Despite their peaceful nature, Nautolans are not above defending themselves. '''Physical Description: '''Nautolans have thick green skin that is covered in dark, mottled spots. Their large, black eyes allow them to see well in dim light. Each Nautolan's head is crowned by long, tentaclelike tendrils, which the Nautolan decorates with leather bands, metal rings, or beaded ties. '''Average Height/Weight: A typical Nautolan stands at 1.8 meters tall and weighs 75 kilograms. Age Groups: Nautolans age at the following stages: '''Homeworld: '''The oceanic world of Glee Anselm, located in The Mid Rim. '''Languages: '''Nautolans speak their native language of Nautila, an underwater language reliant on pheromones as much as sound. Out of water, most Nautolans speak Basic or Anselmian. '''Example Names: '''Hiskar Dorset, Kit Fisto, Ploss Niklos, Renko Losa, Pin Mako, Setel Yast. '''Adventurers: '''Nautolans crave adventure and are as likely to be Nobles, Scoundrels, or Technicians as they are to be Scouts or Soldiers. There have also been several notable Nautolan Jedi and Force Prodigies. Nautolan Species Traits Nautolans share the following Species Traits: * '''Ability Modifiers: '''All Nautolans receive a +2 bonus to their Constitution, but suffer -2 penalties to both their Intelligence and Wisdom. Nautolan are tough, but also reckless and foolhardy. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Nautolans have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''Nautolans have a base speed of 6 squares. They also have a swim speed of 4 squares. * '''Breathe Underwater: '''As amphibious creatures, Nautolans can't drown in water. * '''Expert Swimmer: '''A Nautolan may choose to reroll any Swim check, but the result of the reroll must be accepted, even if it is worse. In addition, a Nautolan may choose to Take 10 on Swim checks, even when distracted or threatened. * '''Low-Light Vision: '''Nautolans ignore Concealment (But not Total Concealment) from darkness. * '''Natural Damage Reduction: '''The rubbery hide of a Nautolan provides a Species bonus of Damage Reduction 2. * '''Pheromonal Sensor: '''A Nautolan can reroll any Perception check made to Sense Deception or Sense Influence, but the result of thee reroll must be accepted, even if it is worse. If underwater, the Nautolan can take the better of the two results instead. * '''Automatic Languages: '''All Nautolans can communicate in Nautila, and can speak, read, and write Basic. Category:Species Category:Nautolans